Johnny Johnny yes papa (Holiday of the Pirate) - EdukayFUN
' ' Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN - (Holiday of the Pirate) is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The story occurs in five acts. In the first act, we witness Pirate Johnny in the apparently illicit act of consuming raw sugar from a jar stowed among a collection of other staples that would not look out of place in a pirate's stores. Pirate Papa enters the room and spies Pirate Johnny greedily gulping down the sweet booty by the handful. He confronts Pirate Johnny over the matter, but Pirate Johnny denies any wrongdoing. Pirate Papa doubts Pirate Johnny's claims and continues his withering interrogation into Pirate Johnny's unsanctioned sugar consumption, but Pirate Johnny forswears blamelessness. With the investigation dead in the water, Pirate Papa changes tack and orders Pirate Johnny to open his mouth to look for any crumbs of sugar that might prove the allegations. In a shocking act of insubordination, Pirate Johnny elects instead to swallow the entire jar of sugar. Infuriated, Pirate Papa pursues Pirate Johnny about the galley with his arms outstretched before him in a rage-fuelled attempt to consign Pirate Johnny to Davy Jones' Locker. The ensuing maelstrom causes the galley's cupboards and stove to flail about with wild abandon, whipping the squall up into a gale-force storm. This concludes the first act. In the second act, Pirate Papa and Pirate Johnny are again at loggerheads over the issue of Pirate Johnny's alleged sugar consumption. Pirate Johnny audaciously continues to deny any wrongdoing, despite having swallowed an entire jar of sugar in full view of Pirate Papa not long ago. Pirate Papa implores Pirate Johnny to confess to the crime, but Pirate Johnny holds fast, leaving Pirate Papa high and dry. Exasperated, Pirate Papa petitions Pirate Johnny to open his mouth so he may inspect it for evidence of recent sugar consumption. Thwarted, Pirate Johnny decides to burp out the sugar jar lid at Papa, striking him in the head with the force of a cannon. Pirate Papa is unable to contain his rage and he storms after Pirate Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, indicating his intent to blow Pirate Johnny down. The resulting calamity precipitates a frenzy throughout the galley with the cupboards, stove, and icebox doors floundering back and forth, stirring up the commotion to a madhouse of confusion. The tumult causes a collection of pirate silverware to fly through the air and into Pirate Johnny's mouth, who wastes no time in gulping them all down. This concludes the second act. In the third act, Pirate Papa, having regained his composure, launches into Pirate Johnny with demands to account for the recently missing pirate silverware. Pirate Johnny proclaims to have no knowledge of their disappearance—a brazen and clearly manufactured story, since he had only recently swallowed the whole lot, and was clearly visible to Pirate Papa the whole time. Pirate Papa dismisses Pirate Johnny's claims of innocence and suggests Pirate Johnny may be perjuring himself, but Pirate Johnny holds fast. Pirate Papa decides to change tack and commands Pirate Johnny to open his mouth and reveal the truth of the matter. Caught between the devil and the deep blue sea, Pirate Johnny employs a desperate strategy of forcefully burping out a cutlass-shaped piece of silverware, which explodes from his mouth and strikes Pirate Papa pommel first in his left eye, knocking him abaft. Pirate Papa shrieks in agony and falls to the ground off screen of the camera, where, presumably—and fortuitously—he chances upon an eye patch, which he quickly applies to cover up the unsightly injury. Pirate Johnny's mutinous behavior sends Pirate Papa up the pole. He attacks Pirate Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, projecting his desire to keelhaul Pirate Johnny. The rampage ignites an explosion of chaos in the surrounding galley. A company of parrots spill out of a cupboard and quickly become tangled up in the fray. In their attempt to escape they accidentally fly into Pirate Johnny's mouth and down his eagerly awaiting gullet. This concludes the third act. In the fourth act, Pirate Papa targets Pirate Johnny as a suspect in the recent disappearance of the ship's parrots, the seriousness of the situation underscored by his eyes briefly transforming into parrots. Pirate Johnny refuses to admit culpability, an outrageous and impertinent claim given that Pirate Papa had just witnessed Pirate Johnny voraciously devouring them. Pirate Papa rejects Pirate Johnny's story as preposterous and accuses him of concocting a fabrication, but Pirate Johnny is unswerving in his determination to evade justice. With his investigation run aground, Pirate Papa abandons his line of questioning and instead summons Pirate Johnny to open his mouth in an attempt to obtain direct evidence of Pirate Johnny's duplicity. Pirate Johnny attempts to laugh the matter off, but in doing so, inadvertently burps a pair of parrot's eyes out of his mouth and onto the floor. Pirate Johnny's treachery causes Pirate Papa to sail into an apoplectic furor, causing his body to adopt the form of a parrot and his eyes to transform into parrot heads. Pirate Johnny parries by similarly transforming his body and eyes into parrots. Pirate Papa chases Pirate Johnny fore and aft, each in their newly adopted forms. This concludes the fourth act. In the final act, Pirate Papa and Pirate Johnny have broken off the chase and resumed their familiar forms. Pirate Johnny fixes his gaze upon Pirate Papa, then stretches his mouth wide and reaches toward the old salt with his arms outstretched before him as he formulates a nefarious plan to eat Pirate Papa alive. He launches his assault on Pirate Papa, but in a shocking and highly unpredictable turn of events, Pirate Papa intercepts the attack and eats Pirate Johnny instead. The ending is both disconcerting and morally odious as Pirate Papa contemptuously burps out Pirate Johnny's gold medallion towards the camera and the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as Pirate Johnny * Papa as Pirate Papa * Parrots Production The video's ironic and mind-bending final scene is so masterfully conceived and executed that some researchers suspect it may be the work of celebrated filmmaker M. Night Shyamalan, who is known for making movies with similarly profound and peripeteic twist endings. Mr. Shyamalan, however, has not responded to any of the many repeated requests by the research community for confirmation of his participation in the making of the video. Trivia Pirate Johnny's gold medallion contains an image of a skull bearing a curious resemblance to Pirate Johnny, the eyes of which glow red when he conspires to eat Pirate Papa. Themes and analysis Most researchers agree that this video is a metaphor for the underground world of computer hacking. "Eating sugar" is a common slang term for mining Bitcoin, popularized by advocates of digital currencies. "Telling lies" is a thinly-veiled reference to social engineering, an activity often employed by computer pirates to deceive unwitting victims into divulging the access codes to their computer networks. "Open your mouth" is an idiomatic expression borrowed from the dental profession to describe the act of probing a target network for vulnerabilities. External Links #Johnny Johnny yes papa (Holiday of the Pirate) - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows